SasukeIno Oneshots!
by InNeverland
Summary: A collection of SasukeIno oneshots! Please don't flame my stories or this pairing. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Ino sighed. Did Naruto and Sakura really have to argue so much? Geez. What idiots.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan!" Naruto apoligized.

"You should be." Sakura replied, "Now what time is it?"

"11:37 A.M." Neji replied, looking very bored.

"Right. Well, Sasuke-kun should be here at around 12:00, so we still have a little time left."

Stated Sakura

"Oh! Bushy-brows is here!" Naruto announced as he walked towards the door.

"Alright. Good. Hey, Ino, could you help me finish decorating the cake?" asked Sakura.

"Well... I suppose so..." Ino said as she walked over to the table.

Ino glanced at Sakura.

"Um...Sakura...Are you guys sure Sasuke is going to, you know, show up. I mean, he hates parties."

"That's why it's a surprise party, Ino-pig." Sakura smiled at her.

"He hates surprises even more." retorted Ino.

"We'll he'll just have to get over it. This is very important to Naruto. . . and to me too. We want him to start feeling accepted again."

"It'll take more than just a party."

Sakura sighed.

"Yeah. I know."

"Hurry up!" Naruto shouted, "He's walking down the street now!"

"Argh!! He's early! EVERYONE HIDE!" Sakura barked.

"Team 7 is full of crazies." thought Ino, as she hid behind one of the chairs.

There was complete silence. And then--

"...Hello..?"

"SURPRISE!!" everyone shouted, jumping out from their hiding places.

Sasuke looked horrified.

"Happy birthday, Idiot!" exclaimed a cheerful Naruto, as he slapped Sasuke on the back. (With a little more force than necessary, Ino noted.)

Sasuke glared.

"Ha Ha!" Naruto laughed.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun." Sakura grinned.

"Hnn." replied the Uchiha.

Naruto grinned evilly.

"I think it's time for the birthday song!"

"NO."

"Ah, but-"

"Alright. That's enough, you two." sakura interrupted, " Let's try to enjoy ourselves."

"..."

Most everyone wished Sasuke a happy birthday, but Ino could tell that the atmosphere was pretty tense.

Sakura seemed to notice too.

"...Um..Let's cut the cake now, shall we? Ino, could you bring it over herer, please?"

Ino lifted the nicely decorated cake and walked over to the Birthday Boy.

"Here you go, Sasuke-ku—WOAH!"

Unfortunately, Ino's foot caught the leg of the chair, which caused her to trip. Ino fell forward, trying to hold on to the cake--

SQUISH! BAM!

The cake slammed into Sasuke's face, and both Sasuke and Ino fell to the floor; Ino landing on top of him. Ino's eyes opened wide in mortification, while everyone else was completely silent.

"Sasuke-kun, I-" started Ino, but was drowned out by everyone's uproarious laughter.

All the tension seemed to melt away instantly. Naruto, Sakura, and Kiba were doubled over , laughing; Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Chouji were all grinning; and Neji, Shino, and Sai had a bemused expression on their faces.

Sasuke and Ino, however, did not find the situation funny at all.

Ino continued to stare at him, horrified.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry. I-"

"Get off." He muttered angrily.

Ino hastily clabered off of him.

"I'll go get you a cloth to wipe your face." Ino mumbled embarrassedly.

She ran off into the bathroom and closed the door. She then proceeded to smack her forehead.

"I'm so stupid." whispered the blonde, completely humiliated.

She leaned against the door, her head in her hands.

"Alright, Ino," she mentally prepped herself, "just say you're sorry, hand him a rag, and then avoid him as much as possible. Now put on your best social face."

She grabbed a paper towel and wet it, and then she proceeded back to the party.

Sasuke had already gotten most of the cake and frosting off of his face, but he was still standing there, wiping more off of himself. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying the party, though.

Ino sighed and walked up to him.

"Um... Do you need any help?"

"I'm fine." he replied, and he snatched the paper towel from her.

"Um. Right." replied Ino, "I-I'm really sor--"

"Good job, Ino!" Naruto congratulated from across the room.

"Stupid moron." Sasuke muttered.

"I'm really sorry about all of this." Ino whispered.

Sasuke looked over at her.

"I'm gonna head home now." said Ino, "Happy Birthday."

As Ino started to head for the door, Sasuke grabbed her wrist. She turned to look at him, confusion written all over her face.

"You might as well stay." Sasuke said, avoiding her gaze, "Sakura already left to get another cake."

Ino smiled slightly and sat down beside him.

* * *

AN: Thanks to some reviewers, I have decided to put my one-shots together. I've changed the ending to this story a little bit also. :D 


	2. Taste

Taste

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Currently Uchiha Sasuke was sitting in the living room of Yamanaka Ino, his significant other of three months (He refused to use the term 'girlfriend.'). Ino, on the other hand, was in the kitchen fixing his dinner. She had insisted that it was _romantic_ to cook for your lover and that was _exactly_ what she was going to do.

Sasuke had learned that it was sometimes best not to argue with the blonde.

So here he was waiting as Ino fixed their dinner. He prayed that it would at least some what edible, as he was very hungry. But he somehow doubted it seeing as the fire alarm had gone of not once or even twice, but _three times_. Oh, how he wished that he had taken up Naruto's offer of ramen.

He sighed, and then he proceeded to lay back on the couch and await his fate.

A few more mintutes (and fire alarms) later. . .

"Um...Sasuke-kun? It's...erm...ready."

That did not sound very encouraging.

Slowly he walked into the kitchen. Ino was there waiting for him. He noticed that her apron was slightly burned.

"Well...here it is." She said looking rather shy; A characteristic he thought impossible for her.

Sasuke looked over at the food.

"It looks..." Sasuke stated, "...good."

Ino smiled slightly, encouraged.

"Well, lets eat." she said as she took of her apron.

They both sat down. Sasuke forced himself to pick up a chopstick and put a bite of food in his mouth. He swallowed.

"Well?" she asked nervously.

"It's..." Sasuke started.

Ino eyes opened wider with anticipation.

"...good."

Ino grinned, clapped her hands together, and squealed. She got up from her chair and proceeded to grap Sasuke's face, and give him a big (and rather sloppy) kiss.

"I'll be right back! I've gotta phone Sakura and tell her! Little miss forehead bet that you'd vomit!"

Ino ran off happily as Sasuke looked down at his food. In truth, it was one of the worst things he had ever tasted in his life, but...

There was no need to tell Ino _everything_.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed:D 


	3. Broken

Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Ino called, "Where are you?!"

Grumbling, Sasuke threw back the cover, got out of bed, and proceeded to the kitchen where his wife of four months was standing by the sink, waiting for him.

"What's wrong?"

"The garbage disposal isn't working." replied Ino.

Sasuke walked over to the sink. Everything seemed fine. There wasn't any food in the sink and there wasn't any water standing. He glanced at Ino inquiringly.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked her as he reached to flip on the switch.

"Wait! Don't-!" Ino exclaimed jumping in the way.

But it was too late. All of what Sasuke could only assume was last night's leftovers spewed all over Ino and parts of the kitchen. Sasuke reached over to flip the switch off. He then turned to look at his wife.

She was completely covered with food and, boy, was she pissed.

"UGGH!! I think I'm going to throw up!" Ino screamed as she tried to wipe some of the food off of herself, "I told you that it was broken!"

Sasuke looked down and rubbed his forehead.

"I'm going to get a shower," Ino muttered angrily, "and then I'll clean this mess up."

"You might as well wait." Sasuke answered, "You'll just get dirty again cleaning this up."

Ino turned to glare at Sasuke. But seeing his logic, she grabbed a rag of the counter and proceeded to clean, cursing the entire time.

Sasuke, on the other hand, went and found the tools Naruto had given him as a wedding present ("I have a feeling you'll be needing these, now that your married and all!") and begrudgingly got to work.

Two hours later, both the kitchen and Ino were clean, and Sasuke was still trying to get the garbage disposal to work.

"Stupid, piece of--"

BAM!

"OW!"

Sasuke had banged his head on the pipes.

Ino, who had been watching his progress, tried her best to keep from giggling.

Sasuke cursed some more, but toiled on.

One more hour later. . .

"Alright. There. Try it now."

Ino walked over to the sink and cautiously flipped the switch on.

"Rrrrrrr." the garbage disposal went. And nothing flew out of it.

"It works!" Ino exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together, "Good job!"

"Hmph." Sasuke muttered as he got out from under the sink.

Ino smiled at him and then kneeled down in front of him. She leaned in, closing the space between them, and gave him a passionate kiss.

After a good long while she pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, smiling.

"Thank you."

Sasuke smirked.

* * *

AN: Hee:D Please review! 


	4. Not Ready

Not Ready.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Ino yawned and leaned back on the bench. After her doctor's appointment, she had walked around for...well she didn't know how long. But the sun had gone down and evening had come.

She had suspected that she was pregnant. She had shown a lot of the signs- irritability (more so than usual), morning sickness, appetite change, and, of course, lack of period. Sasuke would be thrilled. His wanting to revive his clan and all, but Ino wasn't ready. She was only 21 years old, and she and Sasuke had only been married six months.

Having a baby, raising a baby- It was a huge step. And with Sasuke on ANBU missions, she would be alone with the baby a lot. And she would, of course, have to give up her job for awile.

Ino sighed.

"I'm just not ready." she muttered.

"For what?"

Ino whirled around.

"Sasuke!" exclaimed Ino, "You're back!"

Sasuke sat down beside her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"..." Ino sighed, "..I'm..pregnant."

Sasuke's eyes opened wide.

"You are?"

"Looks like we're going to be parents." She smiled slightly.

Sasuke looked at her. He scrunched his face up in confusion.

"..But you're not ready?"

Ino looked down.

"...Yeah..."

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, but Ino cut him off.

"Sasuke, I'm not mature enough for this!I'm going to be a terrible mother, I just know it! And you're away all the time. And-"

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He was not very good at comforting people. And he was miserable at trying to comfort crying people. Sasuke watched as Ino tried to wipe the tears of her face. He then reached around her and pulled her to his chest.

They sat there in silence for awile. It was Sasuke who spoke first.

"...I'll quit the ANBU." Sasuke offered, "And take fewer missions...For awhile at least."

Ino pulled away and look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Hnn."

Ino looked off into the distance and sighed.

"...It'll be alright. " she said thoughtfully, " I mean, we've faced the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and a war. Having a baby should be a piece of cake, right?"

Ino grinned at Sasuke, who allowed himself a smirk.

* * *

AN: This one isn't my favorite, but there it is. :) Please review! 


	5. Rock a bye Baby

Rock a bye baby

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"AARRRGGH! JUST IT OUT OF ME!!"

"Ino, just calm down, alright? Deep breaths. In and out--"

"Sakura, if you don't shut up, I'm gonna-!"

Naruto laughed.

"Sound's like their enjoying themselves, eh, Sasuke-baka?"

"Hnn."

Sasuke glared at Naruto and leaned back on the chair just outside the delivery room.

At exactly 5:03 this morning, Sasuke, who was in a deep, peaceful sleep was rudely awoken by his beautiful wife. Apparently she had tried to wake him many times, but to no avail. Thus she deemed it necessary to grab the glass of water off of her nightstand and pour it on him.

Finally awake, Sasuke was immediately informed that their first child was finally ready to see the world.

Wet, tired, and in his pajamas, Sasuke rushed his loving and very pissed-off wife to the hospital. And whilst the nurses were prepping Ino, Sasuke was given a list of people to call to inform of his wife's condition. After having called Saskura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto, and Ino's parents, Sasuke was, himself, informed that it might be for the best if he waited outside. And after hearing his wife's many profanities towards him, he could not agree more.

And so two hours later, Ino was still pushing, and Sasuke was still in the waiting room, listening to Naruto's...'jokes.'

"Man!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully, "It's a good thing you didn't go in there! Otherwise Ino might've grabbed a scapple and cut your balls off!"

Sasuke glared as hard as he could at Naruto, while the others chuckled.

"Stop encouraging him." Sasuke muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"Ah, Sasuke, lighten up. You're about to be a father!" Inoichi said, "And once the baby arrived, Ino will forget all about the pain...Well, for awhile at least."

Sasuke was not comforted.

"So troublesome." yawned Shikamaru, predictably.

"Poor Ino." Chouji sighed.

Yumiko, Ino's mother, smiled.

"Ino's a strong girl; She'll be alright."

Unfortunately, Ino chose that time to exclaim: "_JUST YANK IT OUT OF ME ALREADY_!"

"..."

"Anyway," Inoichi said, changing the subject, "have you and Ino thought of any names yet?"

"..Not really..."

"..Right."

"So are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" asked Naruto.

"It doesn't matter."

"...You know, Sasuke-baka, it's okay to have a conversation with people. Especially the people you woke up at 6:00 in the morning." Naruto said irritably.

Sasuke opened his mouth to give a retort when a baby's cry came from the delivery room.

"Well. It seems you are now officially a father. I feel sorry for the kid already."

Sasuke smacked the back of Naruto's head.

"Oww!"

And then Sakura opened the door. Despite looking utterly exhausted, she grinned.

"Mr. Uchiha, I'm pleased to inform you that you are now the father of a beautiful and healthy baby girl. You can come in in a second."

And for the first time all day, Sasuke allowed himself a smile.

* * *

AN: I hope that you enjoyed it. Please review. It makes me oh so happy. :) 


	6. Breakfast at the Uchiha's

_Breakfast at the Uchihas_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke turned off the shower and proceeded to dry himself off. Today was the start of a new day. Hopefully it would be less stressful that yesterday.

He doubted it.

Finally dressed, Sasuke headed towards the kitchen.

"Masa! Don't you _dare _pour that on her head!"

Sasuke sighed and forced himself to walk in the kitchen.

"Oh! There you are!" His wife greeted him, "Could you help Norino with her food?"

"I don't need help!" Norino, their four year old, exclaimed.

"Morning, Father!" Masas and Michi, their seven year old twins, shouted.

"Hey stop copying me!"

"You're copying me!"

"What!? You are so _stupid_!"

"Am not!"

"Don't be so loud." Sasuke replied, as he sat down to help Norino who was now wearing her pancake as a hat.

"WARIKO! RYO!" Ino called, "Hurry up and get in here! You're supposed to meet up with your senseis soon!"

Ino threw some more pancake batter in the pan.

"How many do you want, Sasuke?"

"Two." he replied.

"Who's going to take me, Masa, and Michi to the academy today?" Aki, 9, asked his parents.

Ino looked over at Sasuke.

"I have to report to Naruto." he replied.

"And I have to meet up with Sakura.." she said, "Nami?"

Nami, 13, rolled her eyes.

"Just because I'm not a '_ninja_' doesn't mean that I'm your _slave_."

Ino sighed, "Please?"

"_Fine_." Nami huffed.

"Thank you." Ino replied.

Suddenly Ryo, who was eleven, came running in.

"Morning! 'Bye!" he exclaimed as he grabbed his pack.

"You need to eat first! Jeez!" Ino shouted.

"Fine." he repleid.

He then proceeded to grap one of Nami's pancakes and shove it into his mouth.

"Hey!" protested Nami.

"Bye!"

As he left, Wariko, 14, entered.

"_Jeez_! What's with him?"

"He's supposed to meet his new teammates today." Sasuke answered.

"Ah, to be young again.." joked Wariko.

"Here's your food." Ino said, handing a plate to both Sasuke and Wariko.

"Actually, I had better get going too. Bye!" Wariko replied as she grabbed an apple.

"Yeah, come on guys. Let's get this over with." Nami said.

"See ya!" the twins shouted.

"Bye." Nami muttered.

"I'm wanna go with Nami too!" Norino exclaimed, banging her hands on the table.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's go." Nami replied.

And with that, all the Uchiha children had left.

Ino let out a long breath.

"You can sit down now, you know." suggested Sasuke.

Ino looked over at him and smiled mischievously.

"You know," she said, inching closer to her husband, "I never got a chance to give you a proper 'good morning,' did I...?"

* * *

AN: And thus a new Uchiha was conceived. ;)

Also Naruto and Sakura are prob. wondering where their friends are. Heh.

Please review!"


	7. Beginnings

**Beginnings**

_by InNeverland_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Six year old Yamanaka Ino was walking down the streets of Kinaha and throughly enjoying the double scoop of ice cream that her father had bought for her. It just so happened that her father had to make a delievery today, and Ino had decided to tag along. 

"Thank you, Daddy. You're the best!" she grinned at him.

Inoichi smiled down at her.

"Just don't tell your mother. If she knew that I was spoiling your lunch--" he jokingly shuddered.

Ino giggled.

"It'll be our own little secret, okay?"

"Alright!" Ino agreed.

"That's my girl."

The continued to make their way down the street.

"I can't wait 'till I start the academy!" Ino excalimed, breaking the silence. "I'm going to be the greatest ninja! Better than you even!"

Inoichi smiled at her.

"And then I'm going to kick Ami's butt!"

Inoichi raised his eyebrows.

"Well...that..uh..Well...You shouldn't do that.. I'm sure Ami is a nice girl who just-" Inoichi babbled.

"Mom told you to say that, didn't she?" Ino replied. "She said the same thing to me a few days ago. Only she was much more serious!"

Inoichi scratched his head.

"Hey, what's down there?" Ino asked her father.

"Huh? Oh, that's the Uchiha Compound."

"_Oh._ Well, I think that the _Yamanaka's_ should have their own compound too!" Ino stated indignantly.

"You'll have to take that up with the Hokage." Inoichi replied, "But in the mean time, we need to drop this off." He motioned to the flower arrangement.

They walked into the Uchiha compound and continued in silence--minus Ino's slurping noises as she finished off her ice cream.

"Well, here we are." Inoichi stated.

"Finally! We should charge them extra for the long walk!"

Inoichi chuckled. "Alright now. Best behavior."

He knocked on the door.

They waited a few moments.

"Hello?" said a raven-haired woman who had finally opened the door. "Oh!"

"She's really pretty..." Ino thought.

Inoichi smiled at the woman.

"Uchiha Makoto?" he asked.

She nodded her head at him.

"Well, I believe this is your order."

"Thank you very much. It's really very beautiful. Of course, all of your floral arrangements are. I'll go get my purse."

"She's really nice." Ino whispered to her father.

"Yes, she is." Inoichi agreed.

Makoto returned.

"Alright. Here we are. How much-?"

"4,614.40 yen." answered Inoichi.

"Alright- Oh! Itachi there you are! Could you get this flower arrangement for me?"

Ino whirled around. Two boys -- one around her age, she noticed -- were standing behind them. Both had black hair and dark eyes. Ino focused her attention to the boy who was around her age.

"He's really cute!" thought Ino, blushing slightly.

"Alright." the elder boy-Itachi, Ino assumed-answered.

Inoichi handed the arrangement to him.

"Alright. Here you go- Opps!"

The change fell from her hand and rolled down the walkway.

"I'll get it!" Ino exclaimed.

She and the younger boy reached for it at the same time. Their heads knocked together.

"_OW_!" the both gasped.

"Sasuke!"

"Ino!"

"I'm _soo _sorry!" Ino apoligized to Sasuke.

"It's fine." he replied, rubbing his head.

"Are you two alright?" asked Mikoto, worriedly.

"Yes!" they both answered together.

"I'm so sorry!" Ino said again.

Sasuke just shrugged.

Mikoto smiled softly.

"Thank you two very much for delivering the flowers. They're very lovely."

"You're welcome. I hope you use our services again." Inoichi answered.

Makoto nodded at him. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

"Bye!" Ino waved at Sasuke.

"Bye.." he mumbled, embarrassed at Ino's attention towards him.

As Ino and her father made their way back to their flower shop, Ino's thoughts remained on Sasuke.

"He's very nice. And cute! I hope he like me..." she thought.

"Oh, Ino?" Inoichi interrupted Ino's thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Use this to wipe off some of the drips of ice cream on you."

He handed a mortified Ino a napkin.

"Why didn't you say something earlier!" she exclaimed, "Sasuke-kun probably thinks that I'm a slob now!"

"..."

* * *

AN: Little Sasuke is the cutest. And so is little Ino for that matter. Aww. I made do some more oneshots of them when they're younger. Hmm. :D 

PLEASE REVIEW! It makes my day so much brighter. :D


	8. Death

**Death**

_By InNeverland_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Dead. 

He was dead.

Completely and utterly.

Barely recognizable.

Mutilated.

Destroyed.

* * *

Broken. 

She was broken.

He was gone.

Forever.

Why?

Oh, God.

_Why?_

Ino fell on her knees and retched.

She couldn't even think; all she knew was grief.

* * *

AN: Not my favorite one-shot, but... 

Please review anyway:)

(Yes, it was very short. Sorry about that! The next chapter will be longer _and _better!)


	9. Sick

**Sick**

by InNeverland

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Dang it.

* * *

Ino smiled as she walked down the streets of Konaha. She was heading towards Uchiha Sasuke—her _boyfriend_-'s house and holding a picnic basket full of delicious food. Today she had woken up and decided that she was going to have the perfect clichéd picnic lunch with him. Hopefully he wouldn't put up too much of a fight.

Finally she had arrived.

Knock, knock, knock.

She waited a few moments. Still no answer.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Nothing.

"Maybe he's training...?" she thought.

She was about to head towards his usual training spot when the door opened. There stood the sickly-looking Uchiha.

"...Ino?"

"Sasuke?" exclaimed Ino, "You look terrible!"

"Hnn."

Ino put the basket down and felt his forehead.

"You're running a fever! Go lay down. I'll go get you a cold cloth to put on your forehead."

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. He wasn't up for an argument today.

Slowly he ambled back into his bedroom and plopped back down on his bed. Ino put the food in his refrigerator, and made her way to his bathroom.

A few moments later, she walked into Sasuke's room.

"Here you go." she said soothingly as she put the cloth on his forehead. "Do you have a thermometer?"

"In the medicine cabinet." he mumbled.

"Which would be located...?"

"Bathroom."

Ino got back up and went back into the bathroom. After she finally found the thermometer, she made returned to Sasuke.

"Alright. Open wide."

Sasuke did as he was told for once, and Ino stuck the thermometer into his mouth. She sat on the side of his bed as she waited. Finally it beeped, and Ino pulled it out.

"102 degrees!"

Sasuke gave no reply.

"Maybe we should get you to the hospital-?"

"No."

"Sasuke, don't be such a baby."

Sasuke glared at her.

"It's just a bug." he muttered.

Ino studied him for a moment before replying.

"Fine. But I'm going to stay here until you get better. And if you get worse, then you are heading straight for the hosptial, got it?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, but Ino cut him off.

"Don't even think about trying to talk me out of it."

Sasuke glared at her again and turned away from her.

"Why are all men such _babies_ when they get sick?" Ino said, annoyed.

Sasuke made no reply.

Rolling her eyes, she asked, "Have you eaten yet today?"

"..."

Sasuke continued to ignore her.

Ino rolled her eyes again.

"Do you want me to fix you something?"

"I'll fix it myself." grumbled Sasuke.

"No, you don't! Just lay back, and I'll fix you some soup."

Sasuke turned around and looked sceptically at her.

Ino huffed and folded her arms.

"From a can." she replied.

Sasuke nodded.

Ino went back into the kitchen and looked to see Sasuke's varieties of soups.

Obviously he hadn't been grocery shopping recently.

"Mushroom soup? Gag me!" Ino muttered.

She continued to search, but to no avail. She walked back into Sasuke's room.

"You have absolutely nothing. I'm going to call Sakura and have her pick you up some good old fashioned chicken noodle soup. Okay?"

Sasuke opened his mouth, but was cut off.

"Good."

She turned and went to get the telephone.

* * *

"Thank you, Forehead. Yeah, yeah. 'Bye."

Ino hung up the reciever and proceeded back into Sasuke's room yet again. She sat down beside him.

"Do you want something else in the mean time--"

Sasuke's reply was to throw up on her shirt.

Ino cursed loudly and rushed to get a bucket for him.

"Here! Aim for this!" she shoved the bucket under his mouth.

As Sasuke continued to vomit, Ino held his hair back for him. She also had noticed that his temp. was still high, but it didn't feel quite as hot as before.

A few minutes later, Sasuke stopped throwing up, and he leaned back into his pillows.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Ino.

Sasuke nodded at her.

"Alright. Good."

Ino then stood up and tossed her puked-covered shirt off.

Sasuke eyes widened, and he raised an eyebrow at her. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Like you haven't seen this before. Now where's a clean shirt that I can use?"

Sasuke motioned towards his dresser.

"Just grab one." he muttered.

Ino complied. She grabbed one of his rare non-collared ones. As she put the shirt on, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that's Sakura!" Ino ran off to open the door.

"Hey." she greeted the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Hey." replied Sakura, "How's the patient?"

"He's has a temperature still, and he just finished puking all over me."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and smirked. "That explains the shirt then."

Ino smiked back at her.

"Well, anyway, here's the soup. Do you need me to fix it for you?"

"I can cook, you know." replied Ino.

Sakura snorted. Ino glared at her.

"I can heat soup up in the microwave, okay? Jeez!"

Sakura looked skeptical, but handed over the bag of groceries anyway.

"Alright. Call if you need anything else. And tell Sasuke-kun that I said 'hello.'"

"Yeah, yeah. 'Bye!"

Sakura grinned at her. "'Bye."

Ino shut the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Stupid Sakura." muttered the blonde, "I can so cook. Hmph."

Ino soon proved that she could. Ten minutes and two soup cans later, she had made some soup for Sasuke.

Unfortunately Sasuke wasn't hungry anymore and would not eat it.

Such was Ino's luck.

She grumbled and put the soup into the fridge.

She walked back to Sasuke. He was still leaning into his pillows.

"Do you want to clean yourself up?" asked Ino.

Sasuke looked at her a moment and then nodded his head. Ino helped his up and walked with his to his bathroom.

"If you need any help getting back, just call for me." Ino said, "Also, I'm going to bedumping the puck bucket and cleaning it using the sink in here, so don't lock the door, okay?"

Sasuke nodded and pulled his shirt off.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Ino had cleaned the bucket out, and Sasuke had gotten a bath.

"I'm hungry now." he muttered.

"Fine, fine. Can you feed yourself?" she asked him.

He looked at her with the a look of, "Even if both my arms were broken, I still would not let anyone feed me."

Ino shook her head and went to re-heat the soup.

"Alright! Here you go!." announced Ino as she entered the room.

She was carrying soup and milk on a tray for him.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Do you know what happens when someone with a temperature has dairy products?" he inquired.

"..."

He looked bemusedly at her. "I thought that you were a med. Nin.?"

She glared. "Alright, Mr. I-know-everything-ever-and-I-like-to-rub-it-in, what happens?"

"Drinking milk products while having a temperature wll make that person vomit even more." came his smug reply.

Ino continued to glare at him.

"Fine then. Don't drink the milek" she huffed and shoved the tray into his stomach.

"Ooof!" he gasped.

"Hmph." replied Ino. "I'm going to get a shower now. Enjoy."

She smiled mock-sweetly at him, and then she turned on her heel and went into the bathroom.

When she was clean and dressed, she re-entered Sasuke's room. He had finished his food and was now sound asleep.

He actually looked peaceful.

She smiled at him and walked over to his bed. She felt his forehead. His temperature was way down now. She sighed relieved and laid down next to him. A few moments later she was sound asleep too.

* * *

AN: Hee. I really enjoyed writing this oneshot:D

Please review, okay:)


	10. Chapter 10

**Dark and Light**

_By InNeverland_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Everything about Uchiha Sasuke was dark.

His eyes were black.

His hair was raven black.

His attitude was even darker; He enjoyed the solitude.

He seemed to carry the world on his shoulders.

He was never truly happy.

* * *

Everything about Yamanaka Ino was light.

Her hair was light blonde.

Her eyes were light blue.

Her attitude was happy and outgoing.

She seemed to have no care in the world.

She was seemed happy.

* * *

Together they were gray.

Ino carried more responsibilities; Sasuke carried less.

They made each other happy.

They balanced each other.

* * *

AN: I'm not to sure about this one. It's not my favorite, that's for sure. Meh.

Next update will be loads better. It's about Sasuke and Ino's first date. :D


	11. First Date

**The First Date**

By InNeverland

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Ino stood behind the counter of her family's flower shop. She had spent the last hour and a half fixing a new flower arrangement. She was incredibly bored. Hardly anyone had come in all day!

Ino sighed loudly and started on yet another flower arrangement.

After about thirteen minutes her boredom was interrupted by customers. Ino looked up at the door hopefully. But it was only Sakura.

"Hello, Ino!" Sakura greeted.

"Uh. Hi." Ino looked atSakura curiously. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to say 'hello' and see what you were doing." the pink-haired kunoichi replied.

"Um. Nothing much. Just doing my shift."

"Well...when do you get off of work?"

"My shift ends at 4:30. Why?"

"How would you like to meet me and Naruto for the Tokomi Restaurant at 7:00?"

Ino raised an eyebrow at her. "What? And be a third wheel? No thanks."

"No, no! You won't be a third wheel! We inviting someone else too!"

Ino studied Sakura for a few moments.

"Is this a blind date?"

"Haha! No Of course not!" Sakura sweatdropped.

"I don't do blind dates, Forehead. Not after_ last_ time."

"Come on! Don't you trust my judgment?!"

"No."

"In_o_! Come_ on_!" whined Sakura.

Ino sighed.

"Who's paying?"

"I'll make Naruto."

"Fine. Who am I going on a date with?"

Sakura smiled sweetly.

"You'll see!"

Ino watched as Sakura skipped off.

"This cannot be good."

* * *

Ino looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her new red dress and black high heels. She left her hair in a ponytail, though.

"Alright." she sighed, "I had better get going."

Ino grabbed her purse and headed towards the restaurant.

When she had reached the door to the restaurant, she heard someone call for her. It was Sakura.

"Forehead? Why aren't you in the restau--"

Sakura, looking a bit apprehensive, interrupted her.

"Ino, Naruto just...informed me that your date doesn't know that he's..uh..on a date."

"Oh, no."

"Ino..."

"No, no, no, no,_no_! I'm not doing this."

"It'll be fine! Come one! Please?!"

"No! I'm not going to--"

"There you two are! Come on!"

Both girls turned their heads to see Naruto calling for them.

"He's getting impatient!" Naruto exclaimed.

Ino turned to glare at Sakura.

"We're coming!" Sakura replied. She grabbed Ino's wrist.

"H-hey! Let go! Come on!"

But no matter how much she protested and struggled, she could not get out of Sakura's grasp.

Defeated, Ino walked into the building with Sakura.

The two girls followed the hyperactive man to their table. And there sat...

...Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino's heart skipped several beats.

"Sakura!" she growled under her breath.

Sakura ignored her. "Hello, Sasuke-kun! Sorry to keep you waiting!"

Sasuke raised his eyes to look at them; He looked surprised to see Ino. Suddenly realization hit him.

"Naruto, follow me."

"Eh? Why?"

"_Now_."

Both Sasuke and Naruto got up from the table and walked over to the bar.

Ino could tell that they were arguing. She then turned to look at Sakura.

"Ino," Saskura said nervously, "why don't you sit down?"

Ino did sit, but her eyes never left Sakura.

"Why the heck did you set me up with Sasuke?"

"Haha. Well, you see, Sasuke and you are both single and lonely and---" Sakura babbled.

Ino cut her off. "You are so full of it! Sasuke doesn't want anyone! And he has _never_ liked me! What on eath could possess you to--"

She was cut off by Naruto and Sasuke's return.

"Well, we're back!" Naruto exclaimed, "And, boy, am I _starving_!"

"Hnn."

Ino glared at Sakura again.

* * *

"And then I said, 'Why not?'!" Naruto burst out laughing at his own joke. Sakura joined in. Sasuke, however, rolled his eyes and took a sip from his drink. Ino contemplated stabbing herself with her fork.

"Here's your food!" the waiter announced.

"FINALLY!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Thank you." Sakura replied.

The waiter sat their food in front of them. Ino was very relieved to get her salad. At least something good was going to come from this outing.

"It sucks that they don't serve ramen." muttered Naruto.

"You'll live." replied Sakura, rolling her eyes at him.

"Who wants my tomatoes?" asked Naruto, "I hate 'em."

"Oooh! I'll take them! I _love_ tomatoes." Ino answered.

"So does Sasuke-kun!" Sakura announced. "Isn't that great? Haha."

Sasuke glared at her.

Ino looked mock-surprised.

"Ooooh, yeah! And we both like to _breathe_! Isn't that just _astounding_!" Ino replied sarcastically.

Sasuke snorted.

"Hey! No making fun of Sakura-chan!" interrupted Naruto.

"Hmph. Thank you, Naruto."

Sakura then grabbed his face and gave him an over dramatic kiss.

"Would you two stop it?" growled Sasuke, embarrassed.

"Jeez! Why don't you just have your way with him right here!" Ino complanied.

They pulled apart from eachother. Sakura smirked at the other two, while Naruto just grinned stupidly.

"Morons." muttered Ino.

"I think that someone's jealous." teased Sakura.

"Oh. You caught me." replied Ino. She turned to Naruto. "Naruto, I have always loved you from the bottom of my very soul! Please take me right here!"

As Naruto choked on his food, Sakura laughed and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Ino and smirked.

"Well," Ino thought, "this date isn't going as terrible as I had it would."

* * *

"What time is it?" asked Ino.

Sakura looked down at her watch.

"9:46." she answered. "Why?"

"I had better get going. I have to open the flower shop in the morning."

"Oh-! But-!"

Ino rolled her eyes at Sakura's protests.

"I had fun though. Goodnight, all."

"Sasuke will walk you home, right baka?" announced Naruto.

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, but Sakura cut him off.

"Good idea! You can never be to careful! Ha ha!"

"I do not need an escort-!"

"There's no point arguing with them." Sasuke muttered to Ino "Let's just go."

Ino shook her head, but didn't protest further.

* * *

Once outside the restaurant, Ino turned to Sasuke.

"You don't have to walk me home. I wasn't even going to head home anyway..."

Sasuke looked at her questioningly. "I thought that you had to open up shop early tomorrow?"

Ino rubbed her neck nervously. "I was just making up an excuse. I was actually just planning to walk around..."

"I see." replied Sasuke, stiffly.

"Oh! Not that I was having a bad time or anything. It's just...There's only so much of Naruto and Sakura I can take in one day, you know?"

Sasuke sighed and put his hands into his pockets. "Isn't that the truth."

Ino studied him for a minute.

"You can join me...If you want to that is."

Sasuke glanced at her. "I have nothing better to do." he muttered.

Ino knew better than to take offense at that. In Sasuke-speak it meant that he would enjoy that.

Ino grinned at him.

* * *

They were laughing. Well, Ino was. Sasuke was just smirking amusedly.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Sakura set me up with you!"

Sasuke smiled softly.

Ino sobered a bit. "Naruto has been a really good influence on her."

"Mmm." Sasuke agreed.

"Though, Naruto has been a good influence on everyone. Including you, Uchiha."

"Hmph."

Ino grinned at his indignation.

A breeze came by.

"Jeez, that's cold!!" exclaimed Ino as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Brr! I can't wait until Spring!"

Sasuke gave no reply.

Ino studied him again for a minute.

"So how have you been doing? Are you still--"

"I'm doing fine." Sasuke said agitatedly, cutting her off.

"I was just asking! _Jeez_! Forgive me for being _concerned_!" replied Ino, angrily.

"Hnn."

They walked in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Sorry." muttered Sasuke suddenly.

Ino was surprised.

She smiled up at him.

"So," said Ino, changing the subject, "I was wondering whether or not you plan to join the ANBU?"

Sasuke contemplated his answer. "Yes."

"Really? So am I."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? I've already applied into the Interrogation Squad."

"Because of your mind jutsus?"

"Yup. Morino Ibiki is still the head. You remember him, right? That creepy guy that was the proctor for our first Chunnin Exam?"

"Yes. He was also the guy that interrogated me when I came back."

"Oh. Right."

"Well, besides being creepy and torturing others, he can be really cool. For an old guy, of course."

Sasuke gave a hint of a smile at that.

And that was good enough for Ino.

"I'm glad that you came back." she said sofltly.

Sasuke looked at her. She was blushing slightly.

Sasuke didn't reply, but Ino could tell that he was glad to be back too.

Taking a huge chance, she reached over and clasped his hand with her own, and when he didn't yank it away, she relaxed.

They continued the rest of their walk in a comfortable silence.

* * *

AN: I'm really sorry for the late update! Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. :D And please review!


	12. Happy Halloween!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-sensei does. I also do not own Snickers candy. :3

* * *

_Ding dong!_

"Sasuke, hurry and answer the door! I'm in the middle of something right now!"

_Ding dong ding dong ding dong_

"If they don't stop ringing that damn doorbell..." Sasuke grumbled.

He rolled his eyes, placed his book on the table, and forced himself off the couch.

_Ding dong!_

Sasuke growled and opened the door.

"TRICK OR TREAT!!"

"Hnn."

Sasuke reached over to the table next to the door and grabbed the bowl of candy.

"Ooo! Can I have that one?" one of the kids asked, pointing to the snickers.

Before Sasuke could reply: "You can take whatever I give you," Ino bounced in the room and walked over to him and the children. His eye twitched apon seeing that she was wearing a costume. Though maybe a witch's costume suited her, he thought giving himself a little amusement.

"Are you guys having fun?" She asked, a grin overtaking her face.

"Yeah!!" they all answered.

Ino smiled even wider, and looked over at Sasuke.

"Why haven't you given them there candy yet?"

"Here." He muttered, giving her the candy bowl. "You get more enjoyment out of this 'holiday' than I do."

As Sasuke walked back to the comfort of his couch, he heard Ino tell them, "Don't mind him, he's just mad that your going to get all the good candy!"

The children giggled.

After the little miscreants left his doorway, Ino sat down next to him.

"Would it kill you to be a little nicer to little kids?"

"..."

"...You know...In a couple of years you might be taking a child of ours trick or treating..."

Sasuke looked over at her.

"The test came back positive?"

Ino grinned. "Yes. We're going to be parents!"

Sasuke pulled her to himself and kissed her throughly.

After a good long while, they broke apart, and Sasuke pulled her in close.

"Happy Halloween," she whispered, as she she leaned back in to give him another kiss.

_DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG_

"Dammit!"

* * *

AN: I am a terrible person. I haven't updated my other stories in forever. D: Please forgive me! I'll try to get to them, but I'm just all out of ideas for them! D: 

weep

I hope that you like this one though No crit please, as it was just a fun little thing that I wrote really fast. :) I also hope that everyone has a safe and happy Halloween:)


	13. Of Strawberries, Hokages, and Pink Hair

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DO NOT ASK ME ABOUT ANBU MISSION OR SPRING ROMANCE. I have lost all inspiration for ANBU, but I am slowly trying to work on Spring Romance. I did manage to get this new oneshot done though! I hope that you all enjoy it. Please no flames or crit. It's just a little drabble-y thing.

* * *

"This is stupid."

Ino gave him a withering look. "Why must you always feel the need to ruin everything?"

"Hnn." replied Sasuke as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Why do you feel the need to ruin my day by dragging me a long to these stupid things?"

"We are celebrating Naruto's rise to Hokage! He _is_ your friend, you know."

Sasuke scoffed. "He'll destroy the village before the end of the week."

Rolling her eyes, she leaned over to the snack bar and grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry. "You, my friend," she replied as she wagged the strawberry at him, "need to get your panties out of a wad."

Sasuke glared at her and grabbed her hand. "You're splattering chocolate all over me."

Ino just raised an eyebrow and shrugged at him. "My bad."

He opened his mouth to retort when Ino suddenly shoved the strawberry in his mouth. She then broke out into giggles as Sasuke chewed the strawberry angrily.

"Ah! Ino! Sasuke-kun!"

Turning around, they saw their pink-haired friend walking toward them.

"What's up?" asked Ino as she turned to get another strawberry.

"Oh, you know nothing much." Sakura replied sarcastically. "My fiance is just the leader of the Leaf Village."

"Heh. He'll be even more insane than usual now. Enjoy." Ino winked at her.

Sakura laughed. "I don't even want to think about that! Oh no."

"Ramen will be mandatory for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for everyone now."

"Everyone has to wear an ugly shade of orange."

"Everyone has to be an hyperactive moron." interjected Sasuke quietly.

Both Ino and Sakura turned to him and grinned.

"Oh, you know that you _wuv_ him." Sakura teased as she lightly punched him on the arm.

"You two are BFFs, after all." Ino giggled.

Sasuke twitched.

"SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE! INO-CHAN!"

Sasuke closed his eyes in pain at the loud and annoying noise coming from behind him. Naruto caught up to them, panting.

"Geez! You won't believe how many people are talking to me! It's amazing!" Naruto was positively beaming.

Sakura smiled fondly at him. "Well you are Hokage now, Naruto."

Naruto grin grew even wider. "Haha! That's true! I'm the most powerful ninja in the Fire Nation! Haha, right, Sasuke?" He nudged Sasuke.

Sasuke just glared at him.

"Well, congratulations, Naruto." interupted Ino. "Have fun with all that paperwork."

"Ah," replied Naruto as he scratched the back of him head. "I thought that I'll just let Sakura-chan deal with all the paperwork and...stuff..."

Sakura's forehead vein throbbed and she narrowed her eyes at him. Naruto backed up a few steps.

"Ahahaha, Sakura-chan! I was only joking! Ahahaha. OH! LOOK OVER THERE! It's...See ya!" Naruto then ran back into the crowd. Ino burst laughing.

"Excuse me." Sakura said sweetly as she followed Naruto into the crowd. They heard her crack her knuckles.

Ino grinned at Sasuke, who was looking bemused. "They are quite the couple, eh?"

"I don't know how Sakura hasn't killed him yet." Sasuke replied. There was a pause as they both looked at the crowd. Sasuke then shook his head and started walking towards the exit.

"HEY!" Ino shouted as she caught up with him. "Rude much? Where are you going?"

He raised an eyebrow up at her. "Home."

"But the party is still going on!"

Sasuke sighed, but continued walking. "I stayed for a while. Now I can go."

"But--!" pouted Ino indignantly.

Sasuke stopped and turned his head to look at her. Ino's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

He smirked. "You can come with me, you know."

Her cheeks turned red as he continued on to the exit.

She smiled and followed him.

* * *

AN: Ehehe. I tried. Forgive me. A bit OOC too. Crap it.


End file.
